Magic Warriors Chronicles
by PrincessDarkUsia
Summary: An epic quest that brings together young people to fight for peace in another world.


Princess and Friends  
  
"Hey, Ryan!" some kid ran up to Ryan. Sounds like an emergency. "What?" The kid yell at him so loud,   
"YOU'RE LATE!" "Oh, no! I'm late for my mission!" Ryan ran to the deck. There was a girl in a yellow warrior suit.   
Ryan ran up to her. "Um...did the ship leave yet?" "Sure did." "Man! What am I gonna do now?" "No prob. I could   
take you to Dovol." "Really!? Well, hurry up! They need me!" Ryan is such in a rush. The girl in the yellow warrior   
suit teleport both of them to Dovol where Ryan sopose to fight the monsters off. Surely, they teleported to the deck.   
"Well then, see ya! Thanks!" "Not so fast pretty boy!" She stoped him from running. Ryan turn back. "What?"  
"Ahem! I'm a warrior too. I heard about ya. I'm new so you should be helping me! By the way, my name is Amanda."   
"Ok, ok! Let's go!" They both ran up to the city of Dovol. "Our mission is to fight the monsters on our way to the   
tower,"explained Amanda. Sounds hard to Ryan. He don't even know where to go. "Hey Amanda, you know where to   
go?" "Yeah. This way," she pointed. A big rat jump out of no where right in front of them. "Hey! You're chicken!?   
Let's kick this rat outta here!" 'Dag, girl!" Amanda took out her shotgun, ready to fire. "Shotgun Sting!" She shot the   
rat with magic. There, it didn't sag. "Hello!? Need help here!" How stupid Ryan can be! "I know! I know! He took out   
his sword. 'Burning Fire Sword!' One strike the rat fainted. "What an ugly rat! Time for you to turn into a card! Rat!  
I command you to return yourself into your card!" He turned the rat into a card. "Wow! How UNinteresting! Now   
you can use it's ability when you cast it! Meet ya at the top!" she run off. "Hey! You sopose to...what the heck! I'll   
go on my own. He run to the tower. Finally he made it. He flew to the top. Then, he went in. "Hey! There you are   
Amanda! You can't run off like that!" "Too bad..." "Why you!" "I want you to meet my, I mean "OUR"partner.   
His name is Steven. He's the Green Warrior." "I can see that." "Hello. Now we have a important mission to do here."   
"What's that?" Ryan asked. We have to fly up there since the elevator is broke down. Defeat the monster and the   
machine that is letting out the monsters in the city. Ready?" "Yeah." Ryan flew to the top. So did Amanda and   
Steven. A huge flying creature turn to them, ready to attack. "That's Free! Free is the one who let out the monsters  
and made more monsters coming out into the city!" Amanda is ready to attack,"Free, eh? You're goin' down!   
Electric Blast!" "That's good Amanda! Keep it up! That's it's weakness. Here,"He put out some yellow dust and   
use it on Amanda,"Yellow + 1!" "Thanks Steven! Electric Final Blast!" "Free is not weakening! Ryan, why won't   
you help her?" "Sure. Trance!" Ryan trance into a fire dragon. He use Flame Wind. "Not bad Ryan. Aero!" Free   
uses Slicing Wind. "Ohhh, that hurt! Sorry guys but I need to get some rest," Amanda's weakness doesn't stand a   
chance to a powerful green innate monster. "Amanda! I'll protect her, Ryan just do your job! Don't worry about   
us." Even though Ryan doesn't like Amanda, he thoughted about Amanda got a big heart. He was so mad that   
Amanda is badly hurt. He uses Fire of Light but then trance back into human. "Oh, man. I'm weak..." He was really   
useless and he could barely move a mussle. " Wait... Amanda! Amanda...wonder if she's ok.." He let go of his   
weakness. He runs up and jump in the air, and attack Free with a final attack. "Flame Incircle!" Free fainted. And   
about to disapper. "That's for Amanda! Free! I command you to return into your card!" Ryan turn Free into a card.   
He teleported the card to his secret item room. He ran up to Amanda and Steven. "Is she gonna be ok?" Steven   
healed her,"Yeah. She's gonna be alright." Amanda sat up,"Yeah! I'm ok! It's not like I'm gonna die!" Ryan is happy   
the way she act and the way she is again. "Amanda! You're ok! Wow, Steven. Some magic you got there."   
"Yeah...we gotta head back to Chrysa and report this to our commander." They all flew to Chrysa. It's not that far  
from Dovol. They went to the Conferance Room. "Commander Akira! We have completed our mission." How   
proud Commander, Akira is! "Congratulations! You saved Dovol! I gonna throw out a party!" Amanda whisper to   
Ryan, "Does she act like this?" "Yeah. It is sure nice of her throwing out a party. She's cool." Commander Akira tap   
on Ryan's shoulder, "Get change young boy." "Huh? For what?" "Silly! You don't want to go to the party? That   
makes me sad," she whined. "No, I don't want to! I mean...I'm so sorry! I didn't meant to say that!" "Awwww."   
Commander Akira feel so sad. "Commander! I'm sorry! Don't cry! I'll go! I promised!" "Ok! Now go get change.   
The party starts in a hour!" She push him out of the room. "Hey! Hey! Girl! I mean Commander Akira! I...I," "Later   
Ryan! Now go! Bye-bye!" She lock him out of the Conference Room. He snap his fingers, "Man! I couldn't have   
told her." "Tell her what?" Amanda scared Ryan from behind. "Ahh! Nothing! Nothing at all! Huh? You got   
change already?" "No DUH! Unlike YOU!" "I'll get change right away." Ryan use his magic to change into his   
party clothes. "Now that's better. Can't wait for the party, huh?" "Yeah. What were you gonna tell Commander   
Akira anyway?" Ryan felt like he was paralyze. "Whatever! I'm gone!" Ryan teleported to the party room. "Much   
better when she's not here." "Oh REAL-LY?" Amanda said behind of him. "Ahhh! YOU ARE SO..." Ryan doesn't   
know what he can say. He thought in his mind,"Man! She's everywhere!" Amanda wave her hand at front of his   
face,"HEL-LO!? You there!?" "I'm fine! Get out of my business!" Ryan shouted to her."Fine!" She walk away from   
him. Now Ryan is happy. When Ryan look around, he thought he saw Princess Dark Usia."Usia! No way! It can't   
be. There should be no villians here." The girl that he thoughted that she was Usia, was walking towards him. "Are   
ya Ryan?" she ask in a soft voice. "Yeah..." scratching his head. "What kind of dress are you wearing? Looks   
weird." Ryan choke,"I mean, it looks nice. I mean beautiful!" "Whatever. Iz pleazure ta meet ya," she was about to   
walk away. "Hey! Wait!" Ryan wanted to ask if she would like to have a dance with him,"Would you..."   
"Daunce'?" "Yeah! Would you?" Ryan pop out a bunch of flowers in his hand. He give it to her. "Sorray. I don't   
appreciate flowerz. And I daunt' daunce'. I have ta go now," she said in a very soft voice, leaving him behind.   
"Wait! I didn't ask for your name!" Rapidly, he sense something strang about her. She walk out. "Could she be!?   
Usia!?" Ryan grab out his cell phone and call Commander Akira,"Commander!" "What is it?" she answered. "I   
found her!" "Who? What are you talking about?" "Princess Dark Usia! She's here! You gotta get the people outta   
here before she atttack!" An explosion came from outside. "You hear that commander!? Send out the Magic   
Warriors and the Chrysa soldiers quick!" All the people heard the warning and then escape. Ryan went outside to   
find the princess. There, the Chrysa soldiers, Amanda, and Steven are outside, ready to attack. Princess Dark Usia   
was attacking the city. Ryan shout out to her,"Hey, princess! You may look sweet but you have to fight us if you   
want to destroy our city!" Amanda yell at him,"SHUT UP! Attack already!" The Chrysa soldiers attacked. "Now   
it's my turn!" Amanda shouted,"Paralyze Shock!" It didn't work on Usia. Usia barely got a scratch on her. "Uselezz   
humanz." Steven can't believe she didn't got injure,"What!? No effect!? Wind Blaster!"Steven uses his green   
magic. Usia use barrier,"Listen dollz, I have no time ta play with your toyz." Amanda yell at Ryan,"Ryan! Trance!   
You gotta do something!" Ryan answer gently,"Maybe not yet." "What!? She's gonna destroy our city!" Amanda  
watch the way the Chrysa soldiers use their magic. In a clash, Amanda yell at them,"Stop! Stop attacking! It's no   
use! Flee!" One of the soldiers say to her,"Why!? We can't let her destroy our city!" "Just flee!" "Yes, Yellow   
Warrior," that soldier flee. Steven pull Ryan's arm,"Ryan you didn't done a thing! Now we have to flee!"   
Ryan pull back,"No! Let me handle this!" "You sure? Good luck!" Steven flew away. Usia look at Ryan, acting like   
he's playing with her,"Barbie doll still here? Ya want ta play wit me?" Ryan is trying to make her stop,"Please  
princess! Please stop! You don't know what you're doin!" "Whatever."she answer like she didn't care. "Huh?"   
"Maybe just one more surprize for dis doll house of yourz." Amanda yell at him from the sky,"Get out of there,   
Ryan!" Ryan flew up as high as he can. "BlackHole!" Ryan shout out to her,"No! Usia don't do it!" "Black   
Destroyer!" from out of nowhere, a mysterious man appeared. Steven thoght it was the end of Chrysa,"It stop.   
Chrysa city is safe!" 'What happened?" Ryan wondered. "Cute guy,"said Amanda in a low voice. Usia look at the   
mysterious man,"Ya ruin my play time. Ya con't do zat. Zit waz my turn." The man look at her in a serious way,  
"Princess! You remember me, don't you?" Usia look away from him,"Hmph! What do I need ta care?" "Look at this  
picture,"He teleport a picture from his hand to her hand. "Who dis? Ya con have zit. I'm out of here. How boring."   
she started to disappear. "Hey! Wait!" The mysterious man sounds like he needed her. Ryan just hope that she  
will not ever returning to Chrysa city ever again. Amanda flew down to that mysterious man,"Hello. I'm Amanda,  
Yellow Warrior. And this is Steven, Green Warrior, and Ryan, Red Warrior. Who might you be?" "Ivis, the Black  
Warrior." Steven was so surprise to hear that,"Black Warrior!? For real!?" Ryan flew to Ivis and and give him a pat  
on that back,"Hiya, Ivis! I miss ya sooo much!" Amanda smack him in the face,"You know him!?" Ryan rub his   
cheek,"Ow! That hurt! Yeah I know him. You don't need to do that!' "Well I'm SORRRRY!" "Nice to see you again,   
Ryan. 3 years, isn't it?" "Yeah..."Ryan answer painfully. "Amanda is a tough girl. You should handle her in a easy  
way," said Ivis. "Yeah RIGHT!" Amanda yell at Ryan. Steven went up,"Let's go to the Conference Room. We can   
talk there until then." They flew down. Ivis followed them. "Here's the Conference Room," said Steven. They went  
in the room. Commander Akira is there waiting for them. "Commander Akira! You're safe!"Ryan sounds so caring.   
"Well of course! Now come and sit down. Huh? Is he the Black warrior?"Commander Akira asked. "Yeah! And he   
was great!" Amanda answer Akira so loving. "So you saved Chrysa, Ivis?"she ask him. "Yes, I did,"he answer.   
"Sorry guys. I can't stay with you guys." Amanda feel so sad,"No! Don't leave yet!" Ryan can't believe he is   
saying that,"Ivis! It's bee a long time! We were like friends since then." Ivis can't refuse him,"Ok,I'll stay with you   
guys. Infact, I can't save the princess without you guys." "Great! Now we just have to get the White and Blue   
Warriors,"Commander Akira said happily. "It's getting late. Guys, will you show him your room, please?" "Sure   
thing Commander Akira! Good night!"Amanda push Ivis out of the door. "Good night warriors! Sweet dreams!"   
"You too, Akira!"Ryan wave at her as he walk out of the Conference Room. "So Ivis, I got some questions for you.  
"Ryan told him. "What questions?"He ask simply. "Where do you live?" "Secret." "Age?" "19." "Got a girlfriend?"   
Amanda gasp. "Don't ask." Amanda thought he had one,"Yes! I still have a chance!" Steven have a good   
question,"How about the picture you showed to Usia?" Ivis look down,"Here,"he handed over to Steven.   
"It's a picture of you and Usia. She's your girlfriend?" Ivis was nervous to answer,"...Not really." Ryan was about   
to grab the picture from Steven. But Amanda grab it first. "Hey! I was..."Ryan can't take it any longer with Amanda.  
Amanda look at the picture,"Is she really your GIRLFRIEND!?" She yell at Ivis. "No. I said not really. She said I'm  
not a perfect match for her,"Ivis took back the picture. Then they walk to their room. "Cool room, ain't it?" said   
Ryan, laying down on his red bed. Amanda show Ivis his bed,"That's your bed next to the green bed. The boys  
have one side and the girls are at the other." Steven took out the picture album out of his drawer, looking at them   
on his bed,"I wondered who is the blue warrior. Anyone take a guess." Amanda jump on her bed," A...mer...maid!"  
Ryan close his eyes,"A beautiful girl with long blue hair and..." "Shut up!" Amanda stop jumping on her bed.   
"I know. You thinking of Usia!" "Leave me alone girl!" Ryan sit up. "Wanna fight!?" she ask. "I gonna kick yer   
butt outta here!" "I wish I could kill YOU!" Ryan yelled at her. Ivis sit down,"You guys are like kidz. You like each   
other? Is that why you fight alot?" "NO WAY!" Amanda shouted to him. Steven calm them down,"Stop it! It was   
Ryan's opinion that's all Amanda." "He started about Usia!" "Hush!"Ryan treated Amanda like a baby. "Why   
you!?" Ivis know who the blue warrior is,"Ryan's right. The blue warrior is Usia." "Say what!? That's it! I gonna   
shoot you, Ryan!" Amanda pull out her gun. "Amanda!" yelled Steven. "Fine!" she put it back. "In your FACE,   
Amanda!" Ryan started to laugh. Steven ask Ivis, "When did you met Usia?" Ivis looked down,"Not that long   
ago,"he answered Steven. "Good thing I kill Queen Novae before they use BlackHolex3."Ivis talk to himself.   
"What?" ask Ryan in a simple way. "I'll explain later." Amnada use her magic to change into her sleeping dress.  
"That's about it. Lights of everyone. Naito." She went to sleep. Steven use his sleep magic to himself. He quickly  
fall asleep. Ryan look at Ivis,"It's just great to have you back, Ivis." "Yeah...It feels good to be here." "I was   
hoping to see you again," Ryan said happily. Soon, Ryan fall asleep. Ivis took out the picture of Usia and him. He   
kept on looking at it. "Usia...I gonna get you back. I promise. Even if I have to search the world all over again. I'll   
get you back. No matter what."  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
